Measuring
by teambellaforever
Summary: Bella needs to buy new bras because all of hers are old and broken. She takes a trip into Victoria Secret with her new gift card, she finds more than what she's looking for. Bella/Rosalie (Femslash Warning, Lemon, OneShot)


**Measuring **

**Pairing: Bella x Rosalie**

**Rating: M [Lemon Warning]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the Twilight Saga, I just like to play with them in my own plots. **

BPOV

Victoria Secret, the best place to stare at beautiful women in their underwear without being called a perv. Technically you could still be called a perv, if you're a guy or an obvious woman ogling the posters. Which I so desperately tried not to be.

But shopping for bras at Victoria Secret was enjoyable because their bras were fun, sexy and comfortable. And there is always so much to pick from. But their bras are also disposable at times; I had just broken my last bra.

Well to be fair I haven't gone bra shopping since freshman year in college. And I was now 24, a broke photographer living in Brooklyn.

My best friend, Alice, purposely gave me a hundred dollar gift card last week for my birthday so I could get some new ones. She was now working at Vogue as an assistant. She was now making more than all of my previous freelance jobs combined. She is an amazing friend because she is currently trying to get my foot in the door as a photographer for the magazine. Which is my dream to be printed in Vogue, since I wanted to become a fashion photographer.

Walking into the black and white store, with my iPod blasting _Beyonce_'s latest album. I was in heaven. Hundreds of bras, in hundreds of colors, the choices were endless. My sexuality was making it known as I checked out the models on the wall and the customers.

But, my eyes were drawn to the _very sexy collection_. The black lace looked killer on the model pictured, and I decided that I needed too look sexy too.

I traveled over to the display to look over the different bras. When I fond the one I wanted I tried searching for my size.

I was trying to find my size within the black pullout draws, when I a felt a jolt as someone tapped on my back. I popped one ear bud out when I heard the most heavenly voice say, "Excuse me miss, do you need any help?"

I looked up from dropping my left ear bud, to find the most gorgeous blonde I've ever seen. She was like a super model. She had curves in all the right places – her breasts were amazing in a black v-neck, and a pair of black skinny jeans that made her legs look long and slender. They hugged her hips in every way.

I wish I were those jeans right now. She also had on black pumps on to make her legs look like they went on for miles. Her hair was wavy and paired to one side and her nametag said 'Rosalie'.

Rosalie looked like Natalie Dormer and Amber Heard's love child. Translation – the hottest most gorgeous woman on the planet.

When I finally managed to find my voice after checking her out. My voice got stuck in my throat again, but I managed to stutter out, "Umm I-I'm fine I'm just trying to find my size."

I ducked my head down, I haven't stuttered since high school, nor have I blushed since high school.

She looked me up and down licking her amazing red lips, and my panties became _very _wet. Her blue eyes trailed back up to my face, pausing around my breasts.

"What size?" She purred. Her bright ocean blue eyes becoming darker and I didn't think my panties could become damper.

"I'm not really sure, I haven't bought a bra since high school and all my old bras felt uncomfortable… They either squished me in or I spilled out of them." My cheeks burned as I said the last part.

I couldn't believe I just said that in front of Aphrodite herself. I managed to sputter out, "I mean, they didn't fit right."

She chuckled a throaty laugh. "It's fine, I tend to loose my filter too when I'm around beautiful women." She winked at me.

Wait is she saying what I think she's saying? She's a lesbian? Or at least she's interested in women and she's interested in me. My eyes bugged out.

When I didn't respond right away she suggested "Would you like me to measure you? I could do it here or in the dressing room?" Her voice became huskier as she said dressing room.

I felt aroused and humiliated. What woman my age doesn't know her bra size? She probably feels sorry for me, and is just saying this so I'll buy a bra from her. But her voice did become huskier. Stop questioning yourself Bella.

"Sure, why don't we do it in the dressing room? I just feel embarrassed about getting it done in front of all the customers…" I trailed off.

She nodded in understanding and started walking. When she didn't hear me behind she spoke, "Follow me." I did as I was told and started walking behind her.

She paused mid step all of a sudden. "Wait I forgot to ask, what's your name?" She asked as she turned back on her heal to face me with her blue eyes piercing.

"Isa-Bella. Bella just Bella." I sputtered out. Her gaze automatically turned me into a stuttering fool.

Her eyes rested on my face for a beat before she spoke, "Beautiful. The name fits." Then she continued walking into the pink dressing room. I stopped for a second gaping like a fish.

My eyes quickly focused on her ass. But I snapped my self out of my trance when I heard her heals clicking away from me. I quickly sprinted behind her to ketch up to her, so she doesn't find out I was lagging behind her just to check out her ass. Thankfully I was wearing vans that didn't make that much noise.

When we entered the dressing room it was empty except for a short red head. Rosalie went over to her and to whisper something in her ear. Maggie, as her nametag stated, giggled quietly and left the dressing room quickly.

I felt confused. Why would Rosalie send Maggie away? Wasn't she here to tend to the customers? Well even if it was empty, to tend to future customers.

Rosalie walked over to the end of the long hall of dressing stalls and opened the pale door, the very last door on the left, with one hand and had a thin measuring tap in the other hand.

I went in the spacious dressing stall and Rosalie followed, she closed the door and made sure it clicked. She turned around her blue eyes looking like a midnight sky. "Well let's get you measured then."

I stood there not knowing what to do, because I haven't gotten my breasts sized in a while – well since junior high school. Rosalie sensed my confusion and commanded, "Lift up your arms."

I did as instructed and I immediately regretted wearing a thin blue tank top, sans bra. Well because I had no bra to put on underneath.

As soon as Rosalie's fingers touched my skin through the fabric with the measuring tape my nipples pebbled. I heard her breath catch, in arousal?

She shifted the measuring tape around my breasts as she tried to get my size. She was breathing heavily, as her breathing matched mine. I felt it on the front of my neck.

"Well Bella, you look to be a 32C." Her voice sounded like sex as she said my name. She was facing me as she read the measurement but made no move to move herself away from me.

I was reading all the signs as I looked her over, her breasts pebbling under her thin v-neck, her heavy breathing, and her cheeks flushed.

I gathered my courage when I spoke to her, my eyes meeting hers. Green meeting blue. "Are you sure Rosalie?" My voice took a husky tone.

I could barely contain my moan when her hands took the tape measure away and replaced it with her hands. "I could always double check with my hands..." She trailed off suggestively.

My panties dampened even more; there must be a lake in my panties right now. "Yes! I mean could you?" I almost yelped yes as her hands started cupping my breasts. I tried to remain level headed and not as eager as I currently was.

Her hands cupped both breasts and kneaded them. "I think I was correct…" She trailed off when my tank top accidently moved under away from my breasts for my nipples to start showing.

She immediately started tweaking my nipples; my moans became louder from the breath ones I was producing before.

Her eyes looked into mine and her hands let go of my breasts as they attached themselves to my neck and kissed me. I was on fire.

The kiss was electric as her tongue licked my lip and I granted her entrance, and her tongue grazed mine.

My limp arms came to life as they found their home on her waist, grabbing her v-neck and searching for skin to grip. Our heated bodies becoming closer than ever as I gripped her to my body.

When we needed to come up for air, her lips found purchase on my neck and her hands trailing down my sides and down to my hips.

"Rosalie…" I moaned out. She kisses became more frantic on my neck and under my ear. My mind was becoming complete mush but I managed say in between moans out, "Rosalie.. I want you… here… right… now."

Her kisses stopped on my neck and she backed me onto the nearest wall. Her fingers went further and went into my jean shorts, unbuttoning them and throwing them to the floor.

Her fingers felt my wetness through my panties. "Fuck, Rosalie…" I panted out. Having her closer than ever was driving me insane, because she wasn't close enough.

Her fingers dragged my cotton bikini panties down. She put one her finger into my pussy. I yelped in pleasure. "Fuck!"

She giggled a sexy giggle, "Bella you've got to be quiet or we're gonna get caught. Ok?" I nodded moaning, as she moved her finger around my pussy.

She moaned as she felt how wet I was. "Is this all for me baby? Are you wet for me?" I moaned out a yes and she smiled.

"I've been this wet since you spoke to me before." I breathed out. She moaned in appreciation to my answer, while she played with my pussy. Her finger rubbing my clit that was already to sensitive from being aroused, and when she placed her finger on it I almost came right there and then.

"This pussy is mine. Right Bella? This pussy is mine and so is the wetness that pools out of it. Correct?" She demanded.

When I failed to respond, she asked again, "Say it Bella, out loud."

I was so turned on by her possessiveness I could hardly formulate an answer, "Yes, the pussy is all yours!"

She rubbed my clit even harder. "Fuck Rosalie… I've got to cum. Please." I begged the blonde goddess in front of me. She added another finger and my pussy clenched around her perfect fingers.

"That's it baby, cum for me." She panted out as she kept her fingers going in and out my drenched pussy.

My legs turned into jelly and I felt myself coming from the most power orgasm I've ever had.

Rosalie kissed me again, as I came down from my high. She then pulled away to lick her fingers that were just inside me. I moaned. It was a sexy fucking site.

But I remembered – Rosalie didn't get off and she just gave me the best orgasm of my life. I need to repay her. I kissed her, with the taste of myself still on her lips.

"Baby, let me repay the favor." I drawled out as a I cupped her cloth covered breasts. She moaned out. I looked behind me to find a small bench, just as I was going to tell her to sit down my iPod began to play _Blow_ by Beyonce.

_I love your face_

_You love the taste_

_That sugar babe, it melts away_

Rosalie must of heard the song change too, because her eyes darkened even more if that was possible. Her breathing became erratic. It was one of the most erotic songs Beyonce has ever recorded, and it was about a lesbian's favorite activity. Oral sex.

"Sit on the bench" My voice commanded. Rosalie followed my instructions and spread her legs once she was seated. I bent down on my knees so I could unzip her jeans and pulled them right off, with some struggled because they were glued to her legs practically. And including the fuck me heals she had on.

Her blue lace panties were soaked straight through. It seems her pleasuring me made her impossibility wet. "Oh Rosalie, you're positively drenched. Is this all for me?" I purred out.

She moaned again. "Yess Bella, all for you." Her hands cupping her own breasts as she became more aroused because she need more friction.

My fingers pushed her panties down and I went in with my tongue and fingers. Rosalie moaned as she sang along to the song _keep me coming, keep me going.._

Her voice sounded like sex, and I felt myself becoming wet. But Rosalie brought the attention back to herself as she clamped her legs around me.

Her hands went to my hair and pushed my face more into her pussy. I sucked and licked her pink clit and I added two fingers.

Rosalie was panting and groaning my name. Her fingernails scrapping my scalp as she felt pleasure from my lips and fingers.

"Bella!" She moaned out. Her walls clenched on my fingers, as I felt her cum on my lips. When I added a third finger she was gone. Her orgasm took over as she came on my face. I licked up her precious juices as she rode her high by rotating her hips on my face. Her pussy was the best I've ever had. If I could live on it I would.

As Rosalie was ridding the end of her orgasm, the song ended.

_Can you eat my skittles_

_It's the sweetest in the middle_

_Pink is the flavor_

_Solve the riddle_

When she was completely down from her orgasm, she chuckled. "Well I'm glad you decided to visit me at work."

I laughed along with her, standing up to find my panties and shorts. "Well Alice did give me a gift card and you know how I have no bras left."

I felt her come up behind me after I buttoned my shorts back on, "Yes, I'm very well aware of your lack of lingerie. You're lucky I love you." I turned around to kiss her.

"Very lucky. But next time we do this both of us need to wear skirts. Because those fucking jeans look amazing but annoyed me when I wanted them off your body." I murmured in-between kisses as I palmed her ass with said jeans on.

She giggled and broke our kisses, "Babe, you're lucky Maggie was here today, and that she has a crush on me. Otherwise if it was Tanya or Lauren we wouldn't have been able to do this." She gestured between us.

I pouted, "I suppose you're right." She kissed my nose and then my pout. "Come on babe, let's find you some sexy lingerie for round two, at home."

She quickly danced out of the dressing room while I chased her and caught up to her. Oh yeah tonight was going to be fun.

**AN: Hi guys I hope you enjoyed this lemon, it was my first time writing one so I hope it was good. And ho**


End file.
